Peach vs Blaze the Cat
Peach vs Blaze is Maisy929’s first DBX. Description Nintendo vs Sega! Two princesses face off in a battle that is sure to be extremely fiery. Can Peach extinguish Blaze’s flame, or will Blaze incinerate her. Introduction NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Toads were going about their business and Peach had just invited Mario over for some cake. Suddenly, there was a loud crash followed by a man with a white mustache in a black pod flying through the wall before crashing to the ground, sending Toads flying and ruining the cake. A purple cat surrounded by fire flew in, coming to a stop in front of the man in the pod. As she went to yank Eggman Nega out, she was struck over the head with a frying pan. Turning around, she saw an enraged Peach and swiftly got into a defensive stance. HERE WE GO!!! Peach was the first one to attack, plucking several turnips and tossing them at her foe, who simply hit them with her fireballs. Blaze then curled up into a ball, slamming into Peach before tossing several fireballs at her, launching her into the air. Blaze then went for an Axel Tornado which Peach dodged before smacking Blaze to the floor. Blaze picked herself up, but was kicked in face by a descending Peach, who then launched herself at Blaze, connecting with a Peach Bomber, sending Blaze flying into a wall. Peach then went for a nasty shot with her golf club, which Blaze dodged before countering with a Fire Claw, sending Peach back a few meters. Peach, realizing she needed a different approach, started crying, rushing at Blaze, who was surprised by new attack and started sliding on the floor. Peach proceeded to bonk Blaze over the head with her tennis racket before catching fire, which Blaze dissipated, shocking Peach. Blaze then went on the offensive, clattering into Peach with an Axel Tornado before kicking her in the face, knocking her into the wall. She then slashed Peach’s face with her claws before singing her arm with a fireball. Peach shrieked in pain and swept Blaze off her feet with a kick, before kicking her in the chin and delivering a harsh shot with her frying pan, sending Blaze upwards. Peach proceeded to heal her arm with Therapy, but by then Blaze had recovered and launched herself at Peach, knocking her off her feet before kicking her in the face multiple times. Peach, knowing she needed to stop Blaze’s onslaught soon, lashed out with her golf club, slamming it into Blaze’s leg, injuring it and severely hampering her speed. Blaze stumbled back, leaving Peach with an opening to hit her in the other leg before trying her Mega Strike, which Blaze barely dodged. Peach then used her Peach Blossom, putting Blaze to sleep before tossing a bomb at her, signaling her Psych Bomb attack. Blaze was unable to dodge and was engulfed in a massive explosion. When the smoke settled, the only thing left of Blaze was a pile of ashes. Winner And the winner is: PeachCategory:Maisy929 Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Royal Battle Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Princess' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs